


What I Already Knew

by aexis1465



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, The other characters don't talk, Wash being Angry and Extra about everything, but they are there, everything Grif says is spoken super fast and rambly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: It was understood they loved each other, they never felt the need to say it. However, after spending weeks apart, Grif decides it finally time to tell Simmons how he feels through words rather than actions.“Calm down, take a few deep breaths.” Simmons said. Grif was talking so fast, he was barely able to figure out what was being said.“I am calm, are you calm? Do I not seem calm to you?"





	What I Already Knew

**Author's Note:**

> The second half of this is more focused on the fight between the Blues and Reds and the Reds and Blues btw
> 
> Also, kinda but not really spoilers for season 15, episode 16 in case you haven't seen the episode yet

“Simmons, I have to tell you something. Something important, really really important. Like super, mega important,” Grif said almost immediately after Temple left the room. 

“Can you get him to calm down?” Tucker exclaimed from the cell across from them. 

“Shut up! I need to talk to Simmons! Anyway, Simmons, Simmons, Simmons,” He repeated himself. “I really have to talk to you! Like really, really need to talk to you. I’ve needed to talk to you since you left.” 

“Can you just say what you are going to say? Preferably before Temple comes back to kill us?” 

“Yeah, what’s that guy’s problem anyway? He didn’t seem to like me so much, maybe it was something I said?” 

“Grif! What were you going to tell me?” Simmons grabbed Grif’s forearms, trying to keep his attention for more than a few seconds. 

“Oh! Yeah! I wanted to tell you that I am incredibly,without a doubt, remarkably, profoundly, very much in love with you,” Grif said. “I’ve been waiting to tell you since you left! I spent that whole time trying to figure out how I was going to tell you. I didn’t think it would happen in a jail cell with Tucker and Caboose across from us, but I also didn’t expect the underwater base. This whole situation is kinda weird, why didn’t you question this when you got here? These people are incredibly sketchy.” 

Simmons stood in front of Grif, listening to him stumble across each word as he talked endlessly. He didn’t bother stopping him, the longer he was talking, the more time Simmons had to think about what Grif just said. 

Grif loved him. _Grif was in love with him._ The very statement alone was so unlike Grif to say out loud. Much like himself, Grif never spoke about his feelings- their actions spoke for them. 

Like when Simmons offering his organs for Grif when Sheila pinned him to a wall was his choice. Giving up half of himself would keep Grif alive and that was enough for him. Since then, Donut has repeatedly asked if Simmons regrets it because of Grif’s eating and smoking habits, and each time Simmons has to tell him that, no, he doesn’t regret it. Why would he? He saved his best friends life and became part robot in the process. 

Or when Grif gave excuses for why their patrol took two hours while they were in the desert looking for O’Malley. In actuality Simmons had gotten sick from the heat. Grif pulled the car into the ditch where there was shade and gave Simmons all the water they had to sip while he regained the color in his face. Grif had taken all the blame for the incident and had listened to Sarge complain for hours about how his laziness was going to kill them all one day. 

It’s obvious how being isolated affected Grif. He seemed to be an entirely different person. Between the nonstop talking and more energetic attitude, Grif was a complete opposite of who he was when they left. It makes Simmons wonder what happened while they were gone. Perhaps it was from eating the mushrooms that emulated meth. Or maybe it was a coping mechanism for being on his own after so much time being on a team.

“Simmons. Simmons. Simmons.” Grif caught his attention once again. “Is that okay? I love you and I don’t want that to be a problem. That would be a terrible problem; us being on a team and all. I figured you always knew, but I never actually said it so I thought I would when I saw you again. Which was a few minutes ago when I told you, remember? I hope you remember, it wouldn’t be a good sign if you didn’t. I can say it again: I love you. ” 

“Calm down, take a few deep breaths.” Simmons said. Grif was talking so fast, he was barely able to figure out what was being said. 

“I am calm, are you calm? Do I not seem calm to you? Can you take your helmet off so I can see your face? I’ll take mine off. Here, watch.” His unlatched his helmet and pulled it off his head. He ran his hand through his hair a few times, parting it a different way each time. 

Other than keeping his eyes wide open and glancing in a different direction every few seconds, nothing has changed about his appearance. The patches of pale, freckled skin that clashed with his naturally tan skin and one green eye from Simmons. Slightly yellow tinted teeth from years of smoking and drinking too much coffee pairing with the bags under his eyes that haven’t gone away since they left Blood Gulch. Everything was the same. 

“Your helmet, take it off. Please, I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to have mine off. What if that Temple guy comes back in and shoots me. Maybe this was a bad idea- No! I want to see your face. Take off your helmet. Just for a second, I promise.” 

Simmons sighed, but took his helmet off regardless. Just in case he needs to put it back on, he keeps it in his hand unlike Grif who dropped his by their feet. Grif put his hands on Simmons’ cheeks before gently patting them around his face while staring him in the eyes. He could feel his face heat up as Tucker snickered from his cell. 

“What are you doing?” Simmons asked.

“You’re real! You’re actually real!” He whispered. “I love you so much. I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it, you deserve to hear it everyday. I can tell you everyday if that makes you happy. I don’t want you to be sad, that would be awful, terrible, just the worst. I hate when you’re sad. Like that time I told you about when I grew up and you started talking about how you grew up and how-” 

“Okay-” He clamps his hand over Grif’s mouth to stop him. “The Blues don’t need to know about that.” 

“Well know I want to know, what happened? Was it super tragic?” Tucker said. 

One of Grif’s hands left Simmons’ face to take his hand of his mouth. Neither of them let go of the other’s hand as it dropped to their sides. 

“Shut up, Tucker! If he doesn’t want you to know, he doesn’t have to tell you.” 

“Grif, you don’t have to be so harsh. It’s fine, I wasn’t going to tell him anyway.” 

“What were we talking about again? I don’t remember. Your past, my past, you being sad, you being happy- oh! Yes, know I remember!” He exclaimed. “I love you! I love you so much, so so much. I couldn’t be more in love with you. There is no one I love more than you. Except Kai, but that’s different, obviously. But, Simmons, I-” 

“I know, Grif, you love me. You’ve made that very clear,” He smiled, leaning down to rest his forehead against Grif’s. “I love you too.” 

“You do? That’s amazing! You love me and I love you. God, I love you so much. And you love me!” 

“Okay, okay!” Tucker yelled over Grif. “We get it! You love each other! Now, can we please start thinking of a way out of here? Preferably before they come to blow us up?” 

“Tucker! My man, I already have a plan. Locus is getting Wash and Carolina right now and then one of them is going to come get us while the other two fight with the other guys until we get there to join the fight. It’s going to be epic. Kinda like that time we fought all those Tex bots. Or when we fought against Charon.” 

“Locus?” Simmons asked. 

“He’s the guy with the green X on his helmet. I remember him, he was the bad guy,” Caboose said. 

“I know who he is, Caboose. I want to know why he is helping us.” 

“He doesn’t have the X anymore, but his armor is still sort of green. But he said he wanted to do the right thing to make up for the whole genocide thing. I told him doing the right thing sucks because it does, but he said he still wanted to help us. He was the one who brought me here to you guys, actually,” Grif said. 

“Put your helmet back on,” Simmons said, pulling on his own helmet. If Locus and the other freelancers were going to show up and pull them into a fight, it would be best to keep their helmets on. 

Fighting the Blue and Reds would be difficult, especially with all the other sim troops on their side. They might not have the experience of all the fights the Reds and Blues have, but they definitely have an advantage in numbers alone. 

“Are we seriously trusting Locus?” Tucker said. “The guy tried to kill us for like a year straight.” 

“We don’t have to trust him, but he is getting us out of these cells.” 

Once his helmet was back on, Grif took Simmons’ hand back in his own. It was odd for Grif to show any sort of affection, but Simmons didn’t verbally question the action. Again, he figures it’s because of the same reason Grif’s speech is nonstop and why he is always looking around. 

Simmons wants to ask if Grif’s doing alright, but despite the obvious answer, he’s unsure if he wants to hear what caused the sudden shift in personality. He will eventually ask, or Grif will eventually tell him, but he doesn’t want to know everything before going into a battle against the Blues and Reds. 

Yet maybe not knowing would be worse. He can’t decide if it’d be more distract knowing or not knowing. If he doesn’t know, every possible reason will plague his mind while fighting. However, if he does know, he will think of different ways to reverse it. 

The more Simmons thinks it over, the more his mind is telling him to ask. What harm could it do? Surely knowing would give him enough peace of mind during the fight to then worry about it after. 

He takes a deep breath. “Grif? Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, of course! You could ask me anything. I’ll answer everything the best I can. If it’s about me, I can definitely answer. If it’s some weird math question I might not be able to. I was going to go to Harvard, but I was going to get a degree in literature. But then I was drafted and all that, so I never got to go. Maybe-” 

“Are you okay? Why are you-” 

Simmons’ questions are interrupted by Wash running into the room. His questions would have to wait until later. Maybe asking when they were alone was a better idea. If this fight went over well, there would be no one to distract them. 

“Washington!” 

“Hey, Caboose,” He said. “I need you to step back while I unlock the cell.” 

“Why would we need to stand back?” Tucker asked. 

“Just do it!” 

Tucker pulled Caboose back to the far wall of the cell just before Wash shot at the lock keeping the cell closed. 

“Holy shit dude! Aren’t you normally all about finding a solution before just destroying stuff?” 

“We don’t have time for this!” 

Wash turned around to unlock the cell holding Grif and Simmons. Grif pushed Simmons back and stood in front of him. 

“What are you doing?” Simmons asked. 

“Shielding you.” 

“There is no reason for that, at all.” 

“I don’t care,” he said. 

The four followed Wash out from their cells and towards where Locus and Carolina were fighting the Blues and Reds. Locus was shooting the sim troopers away, but only in places where it would slow them down but not kill them. Most bullets were directed at their legs so they wouldn’t be able to walk, but it would also most-likely not be fatal. Carolina was aiming to kill while fighting Surge and Loco. 

Wash ran into the fight, not taking his gun away from Temple. Tucker followed, but went for Buckey instead so he could get his sword back. Caboose was the only one who chose not to use any weapons as he took on Cronut in hand-to-hand. It was hard for Simmons not to feel bad about Cronut fighting Caboose considering his inhuman strength, but the Blues and Reds had it coming. It was pointless to fight the UNSC so long after the fall of Project Freelancer. As far as Simmons knows, the freelancers are all hiding from the UNSC and are trying to correct their actions. Tex wanted to make amends with Church and move on and Wash and Carolina wanted new teams to work with instead of compete with. Perhaps not all freelancers were the same as the ones he has met, but his notion still stood. 

“Who are you going to fight? I’m going to fight with the robot to get a body for Lopez. It’s kinda messed up that he is just a head again, ya know?” Grif asked.

“I’m thinking Gene, the guy’s been annoying me since we got here.” 

“Be safe! I love you! Don’t do anything too dangerous. Please be careful.” 

“Grif, calm down everything’s going to be fine. And I love you too,” Simmons mumbled the last statement. 

They followed suit of Blue team and joined the fight.

* * *

“Is everyone on a ship? Once this starts, we need to leave.” Wash asked over the helmet radios. The team was split up on two ships. Grif, Simmons, Lopez with his new armor, and Locus were on Locus’ ship while Caboose, Tucker, Carolina, Wash, and Donut, who joined them after them after the fight, were on a ship they found at the base. 

“Are we sure we should just leave Sarge and Doc in there?” Tucker asked. 

“They betrayed us! And when we started fighting, they didn’t change their decisions,” Simmons said. 

“Still.” 

“We’re leaving them,” Simmons repeated. “Wash hit the button, we’re ready to go.” 

Wash counted down from three, giving the pilot of each ship time to prepare for take-off. Just as all the soldiers were too wounded or scared to continue the fight, Wash rigged the torpedoes to blow up instead of launch. He used three to trap Temple and then set up more across the base. Once he pressed the button, they would have five seconds before they started to explode. 

“What now?” Locus asks once they are a safe distance from the base. 

Carolina sighed. “The next thing will find us before we find it."

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I forgot Donut up until the end? oops lmao 
> 
> Anyway this was requested by [@green-chick](http://green-chick.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and it was great talking to them even if it was only a little bit !!<33
> 
> And if you have any requests/prompts/headcanons/literally anything you want to talk about you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://aexis1465.tumblr.com/) or just comment here,, so yeah thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
